The invention relates to a magnetic head and a method of manufacturing same.
It is known to manufacture a magnetic head by placing a pair of core pieces, which comprise an oxide ferromagnetic material, in abutting relationship with a spacer of a metal foil or mica interposed therebetween to define a gap length between the respective gap defining surfaces of the core pieces, and causing a fluidized gap forming material such as glass or enamel to permeate into the remainder of the gap and to solidify therein subsequently. However, the use of the spacer involves a difficulty in achieving a high accuracy particularly when the gap length is on the order of 1.5 to 2.0 microns. In addition, the spacer itself is expensive, resulting in an increased manufacturing cost.